Look Behind the Masks
by Narutosasuke
Summary: Naruto has many masks, but who can see the real him. Leaving Konoha for years after failing to bring back Sasuke he bumps into Sasuke but can Sasuke figure out who he truly is and find out who his dobe really is behind his masks?
1. Prologue: Failure and Farewell

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto, sadly. Nor do I own any char or anything else from it. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto who wrote the story and did the art for Naruto._

**Summary: **_Naruto has many masks, but who can see the real him. Leaving Konoha for years after failing to bring back Sasuke he bumps into Sasuke but can Sasuke figure out who he truly is and find out who his dobe really is behind his masks?_

_Note: Please understand this is my idea, so there are going to be many things about this that don't follow along the anime/manga. Also this is going to have guy/guy pairings so if you don't like that then please don't read. Also no flames please, this is my first attempt at a story. Thank you and hope you enjoy.

* * *

_

_**Prologue: Failure and Farewell**_

Naruto sighed as he looked back at the giant gates of Konoha, his home for fifteen years. Well it wasn't what most people in his shoes would call a home but he loved the place and the villagers, even the ones who hated him and treated him like he was a monster. _Monster_…he knew he was and not just a vessel fro Kyuubi. He was very much responsible for all those deaths when Kyuubi attacked…for Iruka loosing his parents. His face didn't have the big goofy grin he normally wore and his eyes were dull with the pain he truly felt all these years but hid behind a mask. He was not on a mission that required him to sneak out in the dead of night and he was dress to not be seen, his jumpsuit of orange and black left behind and replace with brown pants and a green shirt and his hair was dyed to a brown color. As for the three whisker marks on each cheek, he used a transformation jutsu to hide them but used very little charka so any good ninja could not detect it.

He turned to face the gates and bowed before pivoting on his heel and walked away. _No…running away is more like it _part of him spat angrily in his mind. He shook his head. No he needed to find himself and train. He left a letter for Tsunade that he needed to get away and find out who he really was and come to term with things, especially his failure to bring Sasuke back. That thought caused a tightening sensation to grip at his chest. Since being put in the same team with the number one rookie of his class he had spent his time in getting Sasuke's respect and acknowledge as an equal but he failed that as well. Perhaps if Sasuke got to know the real him-but then again he would probably just call him weak. In truth he wasn't the stupid, happy-go lucky, prankster nor was he Konoha's number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja. If anything he was good with deceptions, no one saw through his mask-not even the people close to him. All those time of smiling and being loud as well as acting stupid was the mask he wore to hide the pain and sorrow he felt.

His feet lightly scrapped against the ground softly with the ninja sandals he wore on his feet. He was running away, not telling anyone good-bye besides in the letter he wrote, even after all they did for him. He knew if he tried to say it in person he would either be stop or he couldn't get himself to depart anyways. He wasn't sure where he would go, he simply figured just traveling around and learning as he went was good enough. Perhaps one day he would return and maybe they'll let him be a Hokage, a dream he still had but now he wanted it in order to protect everyone. He traveled light and used the moonlight to guide him, though it wasn't needed. Any ninja from Konoha would know the surrounding area and the forest like the back of their hand. After a bit of walking he would stop and raised his hands in a sign for using the transformation jutsu.

"Shadow clone Jutsu." He whispered out, using as little charka as possible. He made about 20 clones of him but all of them were how he should look. Each took off in a different direction and he even had one walk with him so it was seem that the real him was just walking along with some guy while he left as well and when he got to the first village or rest stop he would have it like they would part ways before releasing the jutsu. He traveled through the entire night and into the day without being detected to a rest stop where he would face his clone "Goodbye Naruto, thank you for bringing me this far. I hope your travel goes well." He would bow before taking off in a different direction from his clone. He had to admit he was good at acting, perhaps he should consider taking that up for some odd job. He would stop and took one last look at the land behind him and whisper so quietly that it fell on death ears "Goodbye everyone…and Sasuke." Without another look he turned around and walked away until he could no longer in view.

* * *

_Okay that's the prologue. I hope it got you guys interested. I tried to think of how Naruto would look, I mean he wouldn't want to change his whole appearance; the amount of charka that would take would give him away to any good ninja I think. And yes I dumped his orange jumpsuit…for one it stands out too much if you're trying to not be notice, two Naruto in this story wore it for a reason but you'll have to wait to find out._

_I think the hair and whisker marks would give him away and traveling with his clone to a spot where people saw them was a good idea, so I think, it meant for anyone looking for him and asking is they have seen Naruto by describing what he looked like and a ordinary person wouldn't think of the guy he was traveling with, right? And for the other clones, it was merely to by time. Most people think Naruto doesn't think things through and not very bright until it like during a battle or something, which is why I mention he was good at acting because that's not how he is in this story. When watching the anime I always saw it that Naruto was just putting up a farce the whole time._

_I hope to get the other chapters in soon, and really this is just something I have in my mind, making it up as I go along but the overall plot I have in my head. Oh this story is for Clear-Jello who I know by doing a Naruto/Sasuke rp with currently._


	2. Chapter1: Reflection

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the Naruto chars yadda yadda, you people know the drill_

_Note: Ok so people understand four years have passed, which would make Naruto nineteen years old and no, no one found him during that time. I'll mention somewhere that Sasuke went back to Konoha during that time. I'm not sure if I should stick with Naruto POV or also include Sasuke…I'll ask a friend when I see them. But this is just about what Naruto has been up to and what he's doing now. Enjoy

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Reflection**

Four years. It had been four years that he left Konoha. He had traveled around, not staying in one place too long. He wondered if anyone missed him. Blue eyes that seem like the blue sky above then, endless, search the faces he was getting to know. He would heave up a stone upon his shoulders. The weight was nothing to him but he had to make it seem like he was straining which had many of the older and buff looking men pass some jokes at him which he would just smile and laugh along.

"Hey Kenji, why don't you let us take care of those, they're much too heavy for a twig like you." Said a middle aged man, tanned skin from working in the sun, brown hair and eyes with a darker shade beard would say to him. Kenji was a name he took on and during the years he had matured and grown though he doubted he was as tall as Sasuke but he was lean and fit. His voice had deepened a bit but he used a soft and quiet tone of voice so he didn't stand out. His hair, even though it was now brown, was longer and his body was lean and fit as it should have been a long time ago. He would heave the stone block on a pile of others and look at the man "Are you kidding? I don't want to have your wives scolding me because your backs got put out from so much work and can't perform in the bed for awhile because of it." That caused all of them to laugh and make comments about young kids these days.

He would straighten up and wipe his forehead and stretched before moving to where his sitting spot, since they were taking a break. He had hidden his ninja weapons in his clothes and carried a sword in the open that he had a well known blacksmith made especially for him. It was like a katana, much like the one Sasuke had, except the sheath had an engraving of a fox on it and the. The blade was made with a charka fuse metal that he made on his own with the words _'Never forget.' _It was a reminder for him to never forget anyone he met or knew, or those he had to use the sword against; which was rare but he did use it to protect others. He would smile as his cyan colored eyes trailed to the water from a river that was nearby. Was he any different from Sasuke or even Haku and Zabuza? Oh course he hadn't really killed anyone and he sent letters to Tsunade so she knew he was alright and how he was doing. He had to struggle with many things that had been on his mind when he first left his village. For one he figured out who his father was, why he never did before? He blamed it on the fact that there wasn't much to go by with the face carved into the side of a mountain. He also found out Uzumaki was last name of his mother and her family and why he wasn't given Namikaze he figure was because they didn't want him or anyone else figure he was the Fourth's son. He also had to deal with his feelings for Sasuke, a rival true but so much more. Memories of when he met Haku in the forest flashed in his mind

"…_precious to you..."_

When he thought Sasuke was dead, died saving me. He had felt pathetic but also that his word was breaking around him. One moment he felt like his chest was being ripped apart before he was filled with such rage. Rage that wasn't all pointed at Haku but at himself. That Sasuke was hurt and dead because of him, because he wasn't strong enough to protect what was precious to him. And when he realized he wasn't dead he was overjoyed but let Sakura show it, figuring Sasuke would put him down or freak if he showed that much of emotion, kind of like the time they accidentally kissed. He laughed softly while looking at the water with longing. No way would Sasuke care about him in such a way. He realized that he care for Sasuke more than friends or teammates, he had feelings for him. Sasuke said his goals in life was to kill his brother and revive his clan and there wasn't anyway he could do that with him not to mention Sasuke seemed straighter than the blade of a kunai.

He had thought about going to find Sasuke but now that would just blow his cover and not to mention he wasn't sure what Sasuke would do. He really never truly hated anyone; he viewed Gaara as a friend but Orochimaru he hated with every fiber of his being and saw him truly evil. Even Kyuubi's hackles rose when they caught sent of that snake or heard things about him…though the funny thing was lately his scent had been disappearing.

Then suddenly he felt it, a sense of wrongness and eyes upon them. He would frown as he calmly closed his eyes and used his sense of smell and hearing to find out whom where watching them and where. The scent was not familiar but he could feel charka in the air so he knew it was a ninja. He would frown slightly because it didn't make any sense. This village was a simple farming one and he had covered his tracks too well to be notice or found. He would open his eyes and looked where the concealed person was just as kunai knives came flying towards the men who were unaware of the danger they were in.

* * *

_Well that's done, and yes I left it at a cliff-hanger. Who are these ninjas and why are they talking. Find out next. I wish I could draw so I can show you the image in my head what Naruto looks like now but sadly i can't draw._


	3. Chapter2: Meeting Once Again

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto, sadly. Nor do I own any char or anything else from it. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto who wrote the story and did the art for Naruto._

_I decided to do the fighting first, then kind of leave it at that and do Sasuke's POV and flashback before picking it back up where I left it off. Just so you guys don't get confused. Please Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Meeting Once Again**

In a flash Naruto ran towards the men, his sandals barely making any sounds. To anyone's eyes he just seemed to appear in front of the kunai knives' path. One hand placed towards the top of the scabbard and the other; on the handle he drew the sword with lighting fast speed in a sweeping upward arch, knocking the knives away with a metallic clash. That got the attention of men's attention as they looked up in surprised. They had never seen Kenji draw his sword before and figure it was just something to intimidate people with so he wouldn't get mugged.

Naruto quickly scanned the area before turning his head slightly "Get out of here and go into the town and alert the village ninjas." The men nodded and got up and hurried away. He was hired to help and protect them, manly from just thugs because he was good with hand to hand combat. They knew Kenji well enough to not argue with him, especially at a time like this because it took time away from him being able to protect them and deal with the danger that threatens them. Kenji would narrow his eyes and crouched a bit and held the sword with both hands and turned sideways a bit so the sword was angled behind him before speaking out "You're ninjas, aren't you?"

Now Naruto knew that only conceited and amateur ninjas would come out of hiding to someone they thought was not a problem to them and they could dispose of quickly. So he didn't know if he should let his mouth hang open in shock or laugh when they actually did come out, but instead of the two he choose to keep his mask up of indifference. There were three ninjas, meaning a three man squad but he was a little surprised to see they were sound ninjas and wonder if maybe Orochimaru was the one who sent them and why would he be acting now or why have them attack villagers, it just didn't make any sense. They were all guys, judging by their scent and all about his age, in fact the looked identical to each other in pretty much the same way, all dressed to be hidden and yet can stand out with most of their faces hidden as well as a strange device covering their ears. The only different he could tell was their height, each on different and the one in the middle appear the tallest and more built one and the other two was slightly shorter but just close to being as built as the first.

"Why are you trying to kill those men?" he figured he could try to get some information out of them, though to a ninja that was something one mustn't give out, however these ninjas were cocky and amateurs. The youngest one seemed to laugh "Why would we tell you? You're going to die anyways." His eyebrow rose at that, he seemed to know a lot of people, friend and foe alike who were like them. "If I'm going to die, as you said, the what harm is it for me to know? I would at least like to know the reason why I died for those men and take it with me to my grave since I can't keep my honor." His answer seemed to amuse them quite a bit. _Good, meaning they will spill the beans._ They looked at each other, obviously very smug and the middle one was the one who spoke this time "If we kill three of them then we can take over their lives and live hidden, no one would know a thing. Then we'll take over this village and start our own ninja village." Naruto almost choked, that was what Orochimaru did, well almost anyways. He would narrow his eyes "I see, well then I better put up a fight." The eldest laugh "You won't live." He jumped back as the three rushed towards him. He would narrow his eyes and ran forward; blocking their weapons with his sword and counted himself lucky they weren't using any ninjutsu on him. He was about to thrust his sword in an opening he saw in the youngest when a sound pierced his ears, so loud that it brought him to his knees and saw triple of everything. He didn't dare cover his ears because he would be defenseless. He felt liquid coming out of his ears; they were bleeding to how much the noise was damaging them. He knew this was the older one's doing, they were sound and he was the only one he didn't have his attention on. His head felt like it was going to explode and hated that his hearing was better than others. He saw three versions of the younger and middle ninja coming at him and throwing weapons. He couldn't really trust his eyes and he couldn't hear anything except the ear splitting noise so all he could do was protect his vitals and merely grunt when he felt something pierce his legs and bare arm and shoulder.

Suddenly the noise stop and even though his ears were ringing and his head pounding he could hear a bit. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled up as he felt a familiar charka he hadn't felt for a long time and saw a fireball jutsu aimed at the other two who didn't realize what was going on. He relaxed his guard a bit and looked to where the charka came from to see familiar dark blue to black hair and red eyes of the sharingan that belonged to the Uchiha clan._ Sasuke…why is he here?_

There was no doubt it was Sasuke, still proud and intimidating looking and still dressed in the clothes that he wore when he was with the snake, Orochimaru. However, he the scent of Orochimaru was hardly on him and that's when he notice it, his forehead protector with the symbol for the Village Hidden in the Leaves on it, was tied around his right leg. Those red eyes trailed on him and narrowed his eyes and for a moment he thought those eyes would tell him who he was but fought the urge to sigh when they turn back to those beautiful obsidian color.

* * *

_Ok, that's it for this chapter. Next one will be in Sasuke's Pov and you'll find out what happen to our certain emo Uchiha. Stay tune and review._


	4. Chapter3: Seeking and Findings

**Chapter 3: Seeking and Finding**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

_ I do not own Naruto, sadly. Nor do I own any char or anything else from it. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto who wrote the story and did the art for Naruto._

_Notes: Ahh sorry for taking so long! I decided to go ahead and post it…though I'm not sure I did a good job doing Sasuke. I find him complicated to do for some reason. Hope you guys like this and thanks for the reviews!_

_Two years ago…_

_Tsunade sighed as she set the recent letter from Naruto down on her desk. She missed the annoying little brat a lot, he reminded her so much of her little brother. She knew the people who knew Naruto personally or cared about him were worried but she didn't let them search for him. She could tell that Naruto had thing to figure out, things most people his age had already figured out with parental guidance and close friends that you could talk about anything. She could see how sad and afraid he was by looking at his eyes. After years of being shunned and abused of course he would be withdrawn to express what he really felt. He said things to give courage to others, to boost their confidence but not his. She knew his team wasn't the right people to really talk to. Sakura treated him like a plague when she first teamed up with him. Sasuke though he was lower and still annoying. If he tried to convey to Sakura she would probably scold him, tell him off or hit him. Sasuke would probably call him a dobe and gave him a cold shoulder…and Kakashi; she didn't want to even imagine with him constantly reading that Make-out Paradise book. As for Iruka…she knew they were very close and Iruka was the only real father figure if not a older brother in Naruto's life but knowing Naruto he probably didn't want to worry the Sensai who had enough kids and their problems to deal with. Anything that a normal kid would think of, he would probably pushed to the back of his mind, which is why he needed to figure it out and she was willing to give him the time he needed. She knew the look on his face when he realized he failed to bring Sasuke back. She sighed again and rub the bridge of her nose wondering what Naruto would have done if he new Sasuke came back not to long ago. The Uchiha brat served his time and when he found out about Naruto he merely shrugged and continue on his way, causing her to resist hitting his pretty boy face with all the strength he had and see how compose he was after that._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door "Come in." she called out while placing a book on the letter so no one would see. She arches an elegant eyebrow as Sasuke Uchiha calmly walked in and took a seat in front of her desk. She smirked and leaned against the table "Speak of the devil, what do you want Uchiha?" She wanted to smack the smug face of the Uchiha as he raised an eyebrow in return; still wearing the garments he opted for while he was training with Orochimaru "I want to look for Naruto." She was a bit surprised but narrowed her brown eyes "Why would you want to do that. From what I've heard he's nothing but an annoyance to you." She smirked as she saw his hand twitch after he crossed his arms over his chest and spoke with some hidden emotion behind his words "Naruto had come after me to bring me back and many times he has done what he could to bail me out of trouble. I was to repay the debt I owe him. You can see it as part of my punishment. I should be able to find him, I know him better than anyone and besides I have my Sharingan; that should aid me in finding him quickly…depending on how fast he travels or how much."_

_Tsunade would stand up and leaned over her desk, hand planted firmly on the surface "I could just send Kakashi. He has the Sharingan as well." Sasuke merely shrugged and sighs "You know as well as I do that Kakashi's isn't his and he has limits to how much he can use it. I don't have such limitation with mine and it'll be faster for me to find him than Kakashi would." Tsunade would sigh and took the letter out and tossed it at Sasuke who caught it with a hint of confusion. She would sat down, feeling her age though her jutsu hid that from anyone's eyes "It's from Naruto…he's been sending me letter every now and then so I don't worry. Kakashi has his nindogs but even they would have trouble finding him. Don't force him back, he needs time. If you find him, don't bother him like you normally do but let him know you're there." She watched as Sasuke nodded and read the letter with his Sharingan eyes and stood up, handing it back "I will return with him, no matter how long it takes." With that he quickly left the office and she shook her head "How you came to like such a stuck up, Naruto, I don't think I will ever fully understand._

He had finally found him, Naruto. Oh he was disguised very cleverly and masked his charka really well, he had a hard time finding him but when he saw him he knew it was him. No one had eyes like Naruto, those depthless cyan eyes that were like the very door to heaven itself. He had watched as Naruto protected the villagers against the Sound ninjas but frowned when Naruto didn't use any jutsu. There was no way he could take on all three of them without using it. He noticed the one ninja in the back and from Orochimaru's memories he was about to use a high frequency sound to attack Naruto's ears and nervous system and got out a tuning fork and when the ninja used the attack he tapped the fork, canceling the sound around him. Then he proceeded to form the hand signs as he used his Sharingan to perform his fireball jutsu that was ten times more powerful, considering they had hurt his dobe and no one could do that but him. He knew that he killed the three and he didn't care, they were pests and in between him and Naruto. He was surprised at how much healthier looking he was, not to mention tall. He wasn't hiding behind his thick jumpsuit. He seemed surprised to see him, which made him smirk. _Good, now I know it's him since he recognizes me. _He jumped down from the tree branch he was standing on and proceeded to walk towards him. He notice Naruto was taking the various types of weapons that struck him out, barely wincing with a grunt. He noticed a flicker cross his eyes when he notices he was a mere two steps away from him and smiled before speaking loudly "Hey thanks for the help. I thought I could take them but I guess I was wrong." Causing him to frown, no doubt Naruto didn't realize how loudly he was speaking; even if his ears were recovering it would probably take a moment. He waited for him to rub his ears, since he figure it meant he was able to hear better now "Don't play dumb." He kept his face cool as Naruto looked at him with a slightly confused look, which with his next word he made clear "Naruto." He suppressed the feeling to smirk at the shocked face. Now this was going to be interesting.

* * *

_Author's Note:__ I had a reader ask if Sasuke could see Naruto's jutsu for hiding his whisker marks on his cheeks. Yes, obviously. If Sasuke can use the Sharingan to see charka in shadow or water clones then yeah he should be able to see it considering how much better he is than during the Chuunin exams or when helped that race in Tea Country._


	5. Chapter4: Reunited Once Again

**Chapter 4: Reaunited Once Again**

Naruto couldn't believe it. All his careful planning had gone up in smoke because he never though Sasuke would come looking for him and therefore the use of Sharingan. He expected Kakashi but not Sasuke. Since when did he returned to Konoha and why would he be here by himself? Apparently his letters got vaguer that Tsunade had finally broken down to find him. He was homesick for his friends and people he consider family but then how can one consider a place home if he was loathed so much.

"_You're nothing but a monster." "You're the reason my son is dead! You're nothing but a monster, you shouldn't be allowed to live!" sad blue eyes simply stared at the ground, shying away. He didn't understand why the adults hated him so much. He didn't know what he did at first to make them so angry at him but then he knew; he existed. If he had never been born then they would be happy or if he died or disappeared. He was a monster after all, a demon, a freak. He had been abused, had gotten food poisoning from eating at restaurants besides the ramen stand he could only afford packaged ramen for the most part. First he had cried at the unfairness of it all then he'd stop and just smiled. If he just smiled and took it without a word they got tired of it, he wasn't really happy but after awhile they got tired of him if he didn't cry out or look like he was suffering. It wasn't like anyone would want to know the real him, so why express it? _

Naruto would sigh and finished pulling the weapons out of him and told Kyuubi to heal his wounds as he stood up and let the jutsu fall to reveal his whisker marks. He would have to wash his hair a few times to get the dye out. He looked Sasuke in the eyes, not nearly as tall as him but close, he no longer had to tilt his head to look him straight in the eyes "Hello Sasuke, since when did you return to Konoha?" Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow, still looking as self-assured as ever…something he had admired about Sasuke. He always looked so calm and like nothing ever fazed him, well most of the time. Sasuke would give a small shrug of his shoulders "Sometime after you left."

Naruto would narrow his eyes but sighed "I see…so you came back on your own after all. And I guess you were recently able to go on missions…otherwise you would have found me before now." He watched as Sasuke nodded his head and he would turn around and looked towards where the villagers had run off to. He never thought Sasuke would return back or come after him. He thought Sasuke hated him when he had fought him after having Tsunade heal him from his attack with his brother. He had expected Kakashi to come after him so he was able to deal with that because Kakashi's Sharingan was in just one eye and he had his limit unlike Sasuke. He would smile at Sasuke "Well I'm glad you're back, I bet Sakura was really happy when you came back." He notice Sasuke's smirk change into a frown before he spoke "I could care less about her…I didn't return for her." Naruto would frown, sure Sasuke never really seemed to like her but he figure he would return because she was his teammate and really cared about him. He would sigh and turn around but stop when he felt a hand grab his upper arm. He would slowly turn his head to see a pale hand and then travel up the arm and gazed at the owner, Sasuke.

"Naruto…you're acting strangely, what happen to you?" Sasuke seemed really serious in wanting to know what happen to him. He would merely smile "Nothing really…just needed time to think. I think I'll go back to Konoha with you, I just want to make a few side trips on the way." With that he pulled out of Sasuke's grasp and headed towards the village to get his things and say goodbye. He didn't notice Sasuke looking at him intently with an almost concern look "Is this who you really are?"

Sasuke couldn't believe how much Naruto changed, sure he got rid of the horrid orange jumpsuit and he looked healthier but he was a lot more quiet and mature than he remember no longer loud, annoying, or hyperactive. Maybe it was just him but it seemed like Naruto was carrying a heavy burden. He had expected him to lash out and hit him for leaving and making Sakura cry or worry, something like normal Naruto behavior but he didn't get any of that. Naruto seem to struggle with what he was feeling and what he wanted to hid. He now notice how fake that smile of his look, he should have notice it when they were kids but back then he just didn't care. He would slowly follow the dobe, thinking. If how he acted and looked before was false then Naruto was better than him at keeping things hidden. He also was confused to why Naruto let those Sound Ninjas get the better of him. He wanted to know what happen to the dobe and he wanted answers now but had a feeling he needed to be patience and slowly pry the answers out. He had till they reached Konoha to find out the answers.

* * *

_Note: Sorry it's not as long as I wanted it but limited time on comp and I want to give you readers something to read. I had one person mention that Naruto seemed weak but then said they said they guessed it was because the attack affected his ears. It's true; Naruto has better hearing than anyone…he has about close or better hearing than a dog. If you remember Kabuto, when he was hit was a familiar attack during the chuunin exams his vision got disoriented and he threw up, or dry heaved or something of that affect and Lee eardrums were hurt badly enough to make them bleed. Just think, most animals are sensitive so sound especially high pitched or sonar. So yeah it would greatly affect Naruto more than them and these Sound Ninjas are Chuunins or higher ranking, they're not like the ones in the Chuunin exam._

_Notice Sasuke is noticing one of Naruto's masks, the big goofy smile. I think someone with Naruto's life wouldn't be able to smile that much and it be real, especially when you get to see past that and Naruto emotionally hurt or sad. (ex: when Naruto fails the academy test, while on the mission in the Land in the Waves, and when he learns more about Gaara.) _

_Also thanks for the reviews, keep them up. I would like to hear what you guys think or like about certain chapters and things like that. _


	6. Chapter5: Convictions

Chapter 5: Convitions

**Chapter 5: Convitions**

Naruto had gone back to the village to say his goodbyes and get his things. He was sad to leave, the people of the village were very kind and apparently they were sad to see him go. He and Sasuke had left soon after, with provisions as a parting gift from the village, so that they could stop and eat before they reach the next town, and they had enough money to stay at an Inn if they wanted. As they walked he mulled things over in his mind; like why Sasuke went back to Konoha or how the people of Konoha were going to react when he returned. He knew many people would be very upset that he w_asn't_dead. What he dreaded most though was facing the people who actually cared about him and thought him to be dead.

He heard Kyuubi rumble in the back of his mind, finding amusement at his predicament. He frowned and narrowed his eyes as he walked down the road with Sasuke. Luckily he could now talk to Kyuubi while doing things. Before it put him in a trance that would cause him to stop what he was doing for hours because apparently that was how long it took to talk to the demon fox locked in his mind. They had worked together to fix that problem as being in a trance could mean death to a ninja.

"_Hey Kyuubi, sense anything about Sasuke…something's off?"_ he asked the fox while walking down the road.

It took a moment for him to get a reply from the demon. His senses were just as acute as the demons now but it never hurt to confirm something that was nagging at you _'Yes, he smells of that snake, like the smell is now permanent to his body. Also his aura, or charka as you humans call it, has changed slightly, like it has the snake's aura in it.'_

Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was walking a bit behind him. He seemed bored but he could tell he was alert to their surroundings and was ready for anything. It struck him as odd; though the smell of Orochimaru was fading from him he notice the color of Sasuke's charka was off. He knew Orochimaru wanted to take over Sasuke's body and therefore his kekai genkai, the Sharingan, he told Sasuke that when he left but Sasuke didn't care as long as he got stronger to kill his brother; he was pretty sure Itachi wasn't dead…not yet anyways. He knew Orochimaru wouldn't let Sasuke leave him, so how did Sasuke escape his grasp? He didn't sense Orochimaru like he used to, where he could sense his evil from afar and was so thick that it was easy to avoid if he wanted to. And…why did it seem that part of Orochimaru was now part of Sasuke? The though tore an animalistic growl from him catching Sasuke's attention. All he could do was look away. He didn't know why he did that…he almost felt possessive towards Sasuke. With a pang of guilt he could imagine what that snake did to Sasuke, the sick bastard. He felt his anger rising again but now he felt sick to his stomach.

"Hey, dobe, you're starting to freak me out. Are you sick?"

He made to turn and yell at Sasuke that there was nothing wrong with him but felt a cool hand on his forehead that made him stop. Said hand belonged to none other than Sasuke. It took him by surprise that Sasuke was even acting concerned towards him. Sadly the hand moved away and he watch Sasuke frown "No, you don't feel like you sick. So what's wrong dobe?"

Naruto was still stunned by Sasuke's concern, and he didn't want to tell him. If he told Sasuke what thought had just passed through his mind he knew he would only push him away. So with a dejected sigh he bowed his head and said, "Nothing, let's just go…it looks like we'll have to camp out tonight." With that he turned to face the road they were traveling on and continue to walk, hearing Sasuke pause before following behind him.

Sasuke was surprise to see how unhappy Naruto was to leave the village and the village unhappy to see him go. Did the people of Konoha ever seem to want Naruto to stay? Tell him to come back safely or wish him good luck on a mission? He had never notice. He knew Sakura did, she had her family and friends and he certainly did since he was the last member of the Uchiha clan but he never notice anyone wishing Naruto good luck besides maybe Iruka and Konohamaru, but that wasn't really anything at all since Iruka couldn't just up and leave his class to wish Naruto good luck and to come back safely, the same with Konohamaru. Now that he thought about it…the villagers in Konoha seemed glad when Naruto left and disappointed when he returned.

Also Naruto wasn't behaving like himself, not once since they left the village did he speak up or act like the hyperactive self that he used to know. He seemed to be lost in thought, glancing at him when he thought he wasn't paying any attention to him. He was keeping a look out since Naruto didn't seem to even bother but when he heard an animalistic growl coming from Naruto he looked over only to see the other was glaring right back at him. He normally wouldn't think anything about it but it sound like an angry animal growling at him. He didn't know what he had done to tick Naruto off besides come to get him. It was still Naruto's choice to go back when he was ready.

He was surprised however when he saw the emotions flashing on Naruto's face before he looked away. One minute he seemed angry and the next he looked like he was going to be sick considering how pale he turned, which was saying a lot consider how much of a tan Naruto had gotten. This concerned him so he tried to find out without sounding like he was overly concerned "Hey dobe, you're starting to freak me out. Are you sick?" He watched Naruto snap out of his daze and turned to face him, obviously going to yell at him. He quickly place his hand on Naruto's bare forehead, shutting him up quickly. Despite everything, he did care about the dobe who had seemed to have so much in common with him.

He moved his hand away since he felt normal "No, you don't feel like your sick. So what's wrong dobe?" He watch Naruto seem to struggle with whatever was going on in his head before he gave a dejected sigh and bowed his head, that was really not like the Naruto he knew. "Nothing, let's just go…it looks like we'll have to camp out tonight." That was all that Naruto said to him before he turned to face the road again and continued to walk. Naruto seem so dejected and down and he felt a tug at his heart. He missed seeing the smiling face he once knew or when Naruto actually gave a true smile instead of those painfully fake ones. This just made him more determined to get to know the real Naruto and make him smile again.


	7. Chapter 6: Snail's Pace

Chapter 6: Confessions

_**Disclamier:** Naruto and all the acutal character are not done by me. Only thing I own is the fanfiction idea._

_Thanks to my Beta reader I think it's a lot better. Not as long as I want but longer than the others. Oh and I may be a bit slow with each chapter...got a puppy to take care of and find a job. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

_Sasuke__'s Pov_

"Dammit Naruto! I've seen snails move faster than you! At the pace we're going we're not going to make it to the next town by nightfall!" Oh he was not happy. Naruto wasn't even walking anymore, it was more like he would take a few steps and then stop before taking a few more, then stop only to observe something like a frog.

"Calm down Sasuke, it's not like we haven't camped out before. Sheesh you really have gotten spoiled." came Naruto's dry reply as he examine a small road shrine. He sent a glare at Naruto, who he knew that he was glaring at him. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and said crossly while keeping his face expressionless "If you didn't want to go back to Konoha then you should have said so. You could have stayed at that village if you wanted to."

Sasuke watched as Naruto stood up and dust himself off before he turned and fixed him with a serious look before saying "Sasuke, you need to just slow down. You'll run yourself haggard and not to mention you'll quickly lose your reason for being a ninja."

Sasuke frowned, his brows drawing together in slight confusion "What are you talking about, Naruto? I sleep so I won't run myself haggard." Sure he had overtaxed himself a few times on a mission that required him to not be able to rest for a few days but still when he returned he did get sleep. He watched as Naruto seemed to get a far off look before he turned his head upwards to watch the clouds. "That's not what I mean. If you always hurry and not take time to enjoy things you lose your purpose. I mean…what will your drive be in your life as a ninja once you defeat your brother? All you have left is to rebuild your clan but what will be left of you being Sasuke the ninja?" What did he have left? Would his goal as a ninja be done? By killing Itachi would he have restored his clan's name?

He shrugged his shoulders and arched an eyebrow "I have no regrets. What about you? I thought you wanted to become Hokage. What will your drive be then?" He knew that Naruto wanted to be Hokage so people would look up to him and treat him with respect, why he never asked. Naruto would look at him and smiled "My drive is never ending. As Hokage it's my duty to protect everyone in the village and I _want _to protect them even if they hate me still. Also there's the fact that really the villages shouldn't fight against each other so I have to make it where there's peace among all ninja villages and keep it that way."

Noticing that Naruto had closed his eyes, Sasuke soon became aware of how the setting sun seemed to make the dobe's features really stand out. True, Naruto did have his flaws, like the abnormal whisker marks on either side of his face, but that, in fact, is what added to his beauty. Sasuke's eyes widen at that thought. Did he just think of Naruto being beautiful? Why? What was beautiful about Naruto? The way the sun's ending light seem to caress his face. The tan skin that was a sure sign he spent hours in the sun. Those azure blue eyes that were framed by sun kissed golden locks…like an angel. He quickly pushed those thoughts away. He must be getting tired to think of Naruto like that. Besides, Naruto had always made it clear that he strived for Sakura to look at him as she looks at her all time crush. He quickly pivoted on his feet "Come on, let's set up camp." and with that they headed for a group of trees that could provide shelter. He missed the look of longing on Naruto's face and his eyes shining with loneliness and pain.

_Naruto's Pov_

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the trunk of a tree. They had decided to not light a fire because it would draw attention; most likely from ninja, like the ones who attacked him earlier. He glanced over at Sasuke and sighed before he brought his sword up to rest against his shoulder. Sasuke had no regrets…did that mean he didn't regret leaving the village or training under Orochimaru? He closed his eyes but still felt Sasuke looking at him. He lightly smirked and opened his eyes when he heard Sasuke speak.

"What happen to you Naruto? You've been acting strange." Naruto glanced at Sasuke and blinked "Really? How so?" he almost smiled when he saw Sasuke glaring at him, he replied in an annoyed tone "You _know _what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb."

He gave Sasuke a serious look in return "I'm going to be honest with you Sasuke. No one knows who I really am." He saw Sasuke flinch before frowning; before he could say anything he continued "Sasuke, I am a monster to the people in the village. The adults hate and shun me, and their kids picked up on it. No one at the academy liked me for a long time and I had to earn their friendship by proving myself. I've lived alone without parents since birth…I harbor the nine-tailed fox who attacked the village and killed many people. Did you really think that they would treat me kindly?" He watched as Sasuke's eyes widen as he took in the information and thought about how things were like for him. "I was hated…for years all I could do was cry in confusion, pain and loneliness. I was starving most of the time and beaten for something that I had no choice in. I didn't know why I was hated so much, why I was treated like scum…why I was alone. After a few years I realized that if I didn't cry they gave up on beating me and turned to ignoring me." He sighed and closed his eyes, going back to those memories. "So I decided to block it by acting happy, so people wouldn't see how much it hurts me. I became the class clown…so you don't really know me very well either, no one does." He opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke who looked stunned. A soft smile crept to his lips "Sorry, you do know some of me because you can relate to what it's like to not have parents…but Sasuke…at least you had a family for awhile. Goodnight Sasuke." With that he closed his eyes and bowed his head. He listened to Sasuke sigh before he too lay down for the night.

* * *

There were three of them this time. He could tell Sasuke was awake by how fast his heart was racing because of the presence of the three nearing them. He waited till they were close before quickly moving; throwing himself forward to stand on his hands he used momentum to slam his feet into two their chests catching the third that was behind them. He righted himself quickly and dash forward while creating four shadow clones, they quickly moved to the sides of where two of the attackers landed the other one behind him. He stood before them and quickly preformed hand signs "Prison of Wind!" in a instant charka flowed in a circle from him to the other clones then back to him, quickly gaining speed until the two were trap in a prison of wind similar to a tornado. He cast a quick glance and saw Sasuke had apprehended the one near him, holding him in a head lock. He struggled a bit before giving up "How…how did you know we were there."

Naruto smirked, "Interesting, your stealth was soundless, even with you keeping your charka levels low and down wind. I had a feeling we were being followed, instinct you might say, but I'm sure you were watching us...noticing how slowly I was going and that I was constantly stopping to look at something." He watched as the ninja's eyes grew wide, while Sasuke merely arched an eyebrow, looking bored.

"Truth is that I was using a summoning jutsu to summoning my small frog friends and having them hid. Once they saw you they simply let me know by telling their brother I had in my pocket." With that a small green frog with a yellow vest appeared out of his pocket "Yo!" cried the frog as it waved a webbed hand. Naruto smirked at them "So I had them be my spies. I expected whoever sent you to have sent better ninja." Suddenly he heard a laugh, he turned his attention to the one Sasuke had, who remarked smugly "You think you've won? We will complete our mission even if it means death!" after that things seemed to move in slow motion. That seemed to be some sort of signal to the others in his prison because they both took their kunai knives and slit their own throats, the one Sasuke held made his charka points build up so that they burst the skin open, blood spattered on Sasuke's body "Poison Blood!" at that moment Sasuke stepped away with a confused look before, with a strangled cry, collapsing. The ninja laughed insanely then stop, he suddenly had a sword producing out of his abdomen, it turn sideways and begin to slice through one side, the nin died before the blade was free of his body.

Naruto turned to the dead body, eyes red with anger which quickly changed to blue. That smell, his eyes quickly turned to the blood on his blade. That scent was not human and it seemed to have something deadly in it. He turned his attention to Sasuke who had not moved since collapsing, quickly dropping his sword he moved to Sasuke, careful to not touched the blood on him "Sasuke?!" Now it made since, the blood was poisonous and had been absorb into his body by his skin "Sasuke! Hang in there, don't die on me!"

…_Sasuke…_

Naruto sat near Sasuke's bed at the inn holding his hand. Sasuke was pale, paler than he normally was, he hadn't move since falling unconscious and was barely breathing. He sighed and focused on sending his charka into Sasuke's body, drawing the poison out of Sasuke and into his own. Thanks to Kyuubi he was not as affected as Sasuke was, it still made him weak and his whole body was on fire but he didn't care about what happened to himself, he had to save Sasuke. He looked at Sasuke's face and moved one hand and placed it against Sasuke's cold cheek. No he couldn't lose him, not the one person he wanted to be acknowledged by the most. Even if Sasuke never knew how he truly felt about him, he would be happy if he was just near him…even if he ended up marrying someone else like Sakura. Pain wracked his body and he fought to keep from crying out at the intensity, painting with the effort "Don't…you dare die on me, teme! Please…don't die." He only had a little bit left to extract and then it was up to Sasuke's will to live that would save him. "You… mean too much to me." With a deep breath he absorbs the last of the poison. A weak smile grace his lips before he closed his eyes and his body went lax, head dropping to lay on Sasuke's chest and the hand on Sasuke's cheek feel down against the bed, next to his face.

_Sasuke Pov_

He felt warmth and heard a voice…he couldn't figure out what they were saying but they sounded desperate, as if they were pleading with him…but to do what? Slowly the voice stop and then he was aware of some of the things going on around him. He knew he was on a bed, there was some sort of weight on his chest, and that there was warmth on his face, perhaps the sun? Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking when the blinding light of the sun assaulted them. Groaning he tried to sit up but the weight on his chest prevented him from doing that.. With a frown he glanced at what it was only to gasp when he saw _who _it was.

"N-Naruto? Wake up." He said and moved a hand to shake Naruto, who only gave a weak groan. Sasuke frowned and sighed. He didn't think he had the strength to push Naruto off of him and put him on the other bed. So he did the next best thing. He seized Naruto under his arms and pulled him up on the bed next to him. Cursing himself for being weak and tired already he settled down to get some more rest. Sasuke turned his head and gazed at Naruto's sleeping angelic face. How did this creature manage to capture so much of his attention that he felt himself being drawn into him with no hope of escape? The corners of his lips quirked up a bit in a small smile and he closed his eyes and sighed "Sleep well, dobe."

_Ok Sasuke may be out of character but keep in mind, I have not read or seen Naruto after when Naruto was "taken" to Orochimaru. What I know is from me reading online._

_Anyways if the baddies seem kind of weak, they are! The person isn't taking Naruto, and now Sasuke, seriously enough so far. As so the poison blood, I thought it would be about the only thing a weak badguy could pull and some ninjas will kill themselves to complete their goals (Sounds familiar in real life?) What Naruto did was absorb the poison through Sasuke's skin and since he's merge with Kyuubi it's not as life threatening for him as it is for Sasuke._

_OMG Sasuke is finding Naruto attractive but he's not going to accept it willing anytime soon, damn the Uchiha pride. Stay tune for the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 7: Reflections and Close Calls

_Disclamier: I do not own Naruto, sadly_

_Notes: Also this has not been beta, so it may be deleted and the newer version will be put up once it is. Also I'm working on a new fanfiction, so check it out._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Reflections and Close Calls**

_ All he heard was the agonizing screaming of someone, someone that was near to him but far away. He couldn't see anything besides the eternal darkness around him. Yet he kept trying to head to those screams. He knew that person, he was sure of it. Each time he heard that scream it sent a shiver down his spine. It was a scream that sounded like that person's skin was being torn right off of the body. He almost wanted to turn back and head the other way, but he never ran away from anything and he wasn't about to do that now. As he continue to head in the direction he heard the screaming coming from, the darkness began to fade away and he was able to see a withering shape laying on the ground ahead of him. Closer and closer he drew to the shape, seeing that it was a body. As he got closer he felt a tightening in his chest as he notice certain features, blond hair and tan skin._

"_Naruto!" he ran to the figure he knew so well but when he got close enough to see what was causing him pain he gasped. Red eyes gazing unseeing upwards, the whisker marks on both cheeks were sharper looking. But what got to him more was the red charka escaping from his skin, tearing it and mixing with his blood as Naruto wither and screamed in pain. His flesh was literally being ripped off his own body and disintegrating in the air due to the red charka. Without thinking about that fact that he may experience the same fate as Naruto he rushed forward, knelt down and took Naruto's face in his hands as his clothing and skin was being ripped into "Hold on Naruto….Naruto!"_

"Naruto!" he screamed as his body jerked up, fully awake by the sudden movements. He would pant, seeming out of breath and his heart beating wildly in his chest. It was nothing but a dream. Lifting a pale hand he would brush some of his onyx hair out of his eyes and turn his gaze to the sleeping figure next to him. Naruto was different when he slept and now he could look at him closely he notice that Naruto had lost the weight, his features were sharper and if no one in Konoha knew him he bet he would have his own fan club. Naruto was a rare person, exotic even with the sun kissed blond hair and that tan skin of him. Not to mention his sky blue eyes. He never thought anyone could have such blue eyes. They could be clear like a cloudless day and darken like a raging storm. He loved those eyes.

A look of horror would come across his face _"Wait…did I just think I loved those eyes. No way, this is Naruto I'm talking about. I'm not….attracted to him.'_Obsidian orbs would glance at the sleeping figure that turned his head to the side, causing long strains of sun kissed hair to fall in front of closed eyes. Without thinking Sasuke reached out and brush the strands away from Naruto's face. Finally realizing what he was doing he snap his hand back like he had been bitten by one of Orochimaru's snakes.

"_Damnit, what the hell am I doing? It must be the poison that's still affecting me.'_With that he would carefully moved to the edge of the bed and quietly left the room with one last glance, figuring Naruto deserve to sleep more considering what he did for him. As he closed the door he failed to notice the sleeping figure crack open his eye to watch him depart with a small smile.

Naruto watched Sasuke leave and sat with a sigh, a hang messily going through his hair. He would close his eyes and thought about the previous day. Who was after him so badly? Orochimaru didn't seem to be around anymore, something he'll have to ask Sasuke and the Akatsuki seemed to work differently and didn't seem to care to know who their members were. So who was left and did they know about him?

'_Kit, why haven't you asked that Uchiha brat about the snake yet?' _Naruto closed his eyes, Kyubbi's harsh voice resonating in his head and he would speak through the mental link they shared.

"_Because I want to talk to him about it in a place were we won't be overheard. Besides he seems to be struggling with something"_

Kyuubi would snort and Naruto could picture the demon fox grinning, showing off his razor sharp teeth _'He's in denial; he'll figure it out soon enough." _Naruto would frown and shook his head. He wasn't sure what Sasuke was in denial about but he wasn't going to ask Kyuubi and get laughed at before being ignored. Naruto got up and stretched before he went to take a shower.

Easily stripping his clothes and chain-mail he would turn the water pressure on, mostly hot, and got in underneath it, thinking. Whoever was after him no doubt knew what he looked like, even when he took on his disguise. It was something else he had to worry about so that meant he would probably loose sleep over the whole thing.

With a sigh Naruto hanged his head down, feeling the water rush over the sides of his face and down his chin and nose, closing his eyes.

_"Is there someone you wish to protect?"_

_Yes there were, he had many people he wished to protect, even those who didn't want his protection. Haku's face and word stayed with him. He could not only relate strongly to Gaara but to Haku as well. They weren't so different, both willing to do anything to protect the ones who made their life meaning full, both wanting to protect the ones they love even if that feeling isn't returned At the time he didn't realize how important Sasuke was to him. At the time he was his rival and someone who seemed to best him every time. Also he was striving to be acknowledge to be a good ninja by Sasuke._

_But he realized how important Sasuke was when he held him his arms, thinking he was dying. That he died in order to protect him. _

_"My brother... he's still out there. I can't die...not until I kill him."_

Seeing Sasuke cry and listening as he confess that he wanted to wanted to complete his goals but wasn't able to was crushing. Not to mention when he told him to carry out his own dreams was too much. He felt blinding rage towards Haku, who before then he never saw as a bad guy and even then he didn't. But he had taken away someone very important to him and he wanted blood in vengeance. He saw red and then nothing until he was brought out of his state.

It was sad, how Zabuza knew of Haku's feelings and did actually care about him, loved him in return but was keeping up a front. He hoped they were finally together in the afterlife. But...unlike Haku he wasn't able to protect the one he loved.

_I failed_

Then there was Gaara, who knew all too well what it's like to be shun by a village and called a monster because of something they weren't controlled... who weren't loved by anyone. In a way he was a big jealous of Gaara. He still had a family, who he ended up being close to but he still remain with one. If things had been different he would probably had ended up like Gaara when he first met him. And it was during his fight with Gaara that Sasuke began to hate him for getting stronger while he seemed to think he didn't improve. The Sasuke willingly left to be trained by Orochimaru.

_I failed again...and again._

Not only did he failed to bring Sasuke back like he promised Sakura but he failed to convince Sasuke that he was getting stronger. That it was because he had friends and those he wished to protect that he was getting stronger.

_And I still fail in bringing him back. He came back to the village on his own and then came to get me. I'm a failure. How can I be a Hokage if I fail to do such simple things?_

"Damnit! Maybe...I'm just not fit to be the Hokage. I doubt my father was such a dobe...everyone knows how brilliant he was." Naruto then placed his head against the wall of the shower.

_"__Kit, don't blame yourself for things you couldn't control. Besides you are not a failure. At the time you were inexperience in most things and you cannot easily sway the minds of others so simply. The Uchiha is a stubborn fellow, like you. He had to do things his own way, which worked out in the end. All that matters is that he's back and that you must return to the village so that you can be the sixth Hokage."_

A small smile crossed his features as Naruto listen to the demon fox talk to him through his mind. "You're right." He would move away from the wall and grab the shampoo bottle "Well I better get clean before Sasuke returns.

The first thing that Sasuke notice when he return was Naruto coming out of the shower. If he were a normal teenager he would have become aroused by what he saw. His Naruto had come out the shower, water still dripping off his lean, tan and yet well built body with the dye now gone from his hair, the sun kiss hair hanging around his face instead of spiking upwards. All he wore was a short towel around his waist while he used another one to dry his hair off. And then he looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. He was so erotic looking, like a rare being. One that you would be lucky to just catch a glance at but if you're able to touch it then you die happy. In a way... he looked like the Fourth Hokage with his hair like that. He remember seeing a picture of him and the other Hokages hanging on the wall when he talked with Lady Tsunade.

"...thing wrong teme?"

Sasuke blinked when he realized Naruto was talking to him "Oh...not really. I just didn't think you would be up by now." A lame excuse to why he was ogling him just a minute ago but he wasn't going to admit out loud that he found Naruto very attractive. Before he thought Naruto was very interesting looking and cute despite the huge orange jumpsuit that made him look chubby and the fact he was a bit annoying and loud as a kid. But then again it was better than being an asshole prick who kept pushing him down.

He knew how much Naruto had suffered. Like the time Naruto disguised himself as him to try and get her to hate him and then later thought that he had been with her the whole time. She brought up Naruto was lucky not having parents who could punish him for the things he done, not realizing how lucky she was to have someone to punish her, to guide her and point out what is right and wrong, what should be done. He didn't have that when his clan was kill...but Naruto never had family. At least he had his family who cared and loved him, who would punish him for the mistake he made and encourages him to do better. He had someone to go to when he had a bad day or if he was scared. Naruto never had that. Sure he had Iruka yell and reprimand him for fooling around but they didn't connect until the night Naruto was tricked into stealing a forbidden scroll to learn a jutsu out of it. He knew how lonely Naruto was, he had seen how the villagers shunned him. He himself had shunned him as well when he had his family. Yet he didn't care, he never stop to think that Naruto might had his sadness behind a mask of laughter. Before he life to find Naruto Iruka had told him that the Third Hokage had once told him that hiding sadness behind a mask of laughter was a very difficult and hard thing to do. Now he was just realizing how much the Naruto he knew was a fake.

Now Naruto was really giving him a strange look. With a smirk he walked over to him and reached a hand up to tug a bit on a few strands of his hair "I like you natural hair color, Naruto." And was it just him or did he see Naruto shiver? If he did it was probably because he was getting chilled from the water air drying on his bare skin "Go get dressed." He watched as Naruto scuffed "Well I would if you stop staring at me and let my hair go, teme." He watched as Naruto looked up at him, meeting his eyes. For a moment they stood still, merely gazing into each other eyes with Sasuke hovering over him slightly. Slowly, ever so slowly that the two didn't notice they began to lean in. Their faces were becoming closer to one another. Naruto was drowning in Sasuke's scent and Sasuke entrance by Naruto's eyes. So close they could already taste one another.

A knock came at their door and a soft female voice saying, "Excuse me, room service." The two jumped apart, realizing what they were about to do and quickly distracted themselves with other things. Naruto with getting dressed and Sasuke with making sure it was actually room service. One thought crossed both their minds.

_Was I just about to kiss him? _

* * *

_Authors Notes: So close, right? Sorry about the teaser. I couldn't resist. Oh and sorry for the long wait, life been hetic and depressing as of late, so I'll try to right more in hopes of keeping my mind busy. I just realize I've probably been mis-spelling a certain something wrong. geh so I may go back later to fix that._

_Also I just can't have them suddenly admit their feelings and jump into a relationship. I mean come on, I think Naruto and Sasuke are both stubborn and strong headed. Even though they are very smart people they sometimes don't do well with people. Naruto is not about to confinde in Sasuke about his life and Sasuke is well...Sasuke. He's going to pry and push and (in sasuke's voice) "Damnit I'm going to throw a fit, punch that dobe senseless before I admit my feelings!" towards Naruto. Hope you guys stay tune and enjoy my fic_

_Another Note: Oh working on another fanfiction, mainly FF7 crossover. It's a request from a friend. I may do more different crossover fanfictions. Hopefully I won't put this one to shame. Look out for it, since I should have it up soon._


	9. Chapter 8: To Live and to Love

**Chapter 8: To Live and to Love**

_Sasuke's pov_

After buying a few things in town they headed off again, by walking. Now that Sasuke thought about it, there wasn't really any need for them to hurry back to the Leaf Village. He hadn't been on speaking terms with Naruto since he left and what little encounter they did have couldn't be considered talking. Naruto was currently walking ahead of him and now that he truly looked at him, he was defiantly stronger and wiser but, there was something about him. Like he carried a great burden or like there was a veil of sadness that was never there before. No that was wrong, it had been there all along but he was too focused on his own self pity to see it before, and no one else bothered to look. Frowning slightly he thought back to earlier, what had possessed him to get so close to Naruto? To almost…no it wasn't him; it was Naruto who closed the distance between them. It was no use though, to matter how hard he tried to deny it, he knew that he had feelings for Naruto, the golden haired blue eyed beauty that was in front of him.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He blinked and looked at the object of his affection. Naruto was looking at him with a piercing look but not in a threatening way. Suddenly that sunny smile was on his face again, "Hey, when we get back, let's get some ramen. I swear there's no better tasting ramen then the stuff at Ichiraku's."

Sasuke couldn't help but let a smile come to his face, a true soft smile that was only reserve for Naruto "Sure...I'll even treat you."

Naruto gave him a soft smile as well "Ok, sounds like a plan."Chuckling softly Sasuke picked up his pace so that he was now walking beside Naruto, and for awhile they simply enjoyed walking beside each other, the warn breeze and the green nature around them. It wasn't before long the path they were on lead them through some woods, it was peaceful.

How could he have been so blind to everything? Naruto had done so much for him; he had helped with the sorrow and loneness that he'd felt after the loss of his family. Sure at first he had been annoyed with the blond but he had slowly eased the ache in side. He was such an idiot to tell Naruto that he didn't understand what it was like to have a family and then lose it. It must have been a lot harder on Naruto to see everyone around him with a loving family that cared while he had no one. What makes it worse was no one would take him in because he hosted the nine-tailed fox, and all the while he was clueless as to why the people around him saw him as a monster.

_Naruto's Pov_

Naruto knew that Sasuke had a lot on his mind for when he wasn't staring at him he had a far off look in his eyes, like now. He stopped walking as he sensed Sasuke suddenly moving behind him and was surprise when a pair of arms enveloped him from behind in a gentle embrace. Sasuke's head lowered to rest on Naruto's shoulder "I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry for being such an idiot. If I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own self pity and my stupid goal of avenging my family by killing Itachi, then maybe....and I wanted to thank you, for everything you've done, for not giving up on me despite all I've done to you. I don't understand why you continue to do so for some bond."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, listening to the confession and enjoying the feel of Sasuke being close to him and having his arms around him. "You're the dobe, Sasuke." He felt Sasuke lift his head up at his words "I would risk traveling to hell and back for you. Not because of a promise I made to Sakura but because I want to. Life is worthwhile with friends, family and people you care about. Besides, out of all the people I know only you would be so reckless as to make me travel to the fiery depths of hell to retrieve, and no matter what it would be worth it. You're very important to me Sasuke, I feel we're really close and have a lot of common. We understand each other even if we don't want to see it. You can say anything you want in protest but I'm going to remain stubborn and believe what I know to be true about you."

Turning in the embrace he faced Sasuke, who looked back a bit surprised. Smiling he tilted his head and said, "If you ever leave my side again Sasuke, I swear I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to move, let alone leave."

He watched as a smile came to Sasuke's face. Then Sasuke nodded "Right, I'll remember that."

Naruto smirk "Good, besides I'll need all my friends by my side when I become Hokage."

He watched as Sasuke nodded "Then I'll be right by your side the whole way." Naruto couldn't have been happier when Sasuke said that. Sure he had the support of many people in the Leaf village but he knew that most people still despised him because he housed the nine-tailed fox within him. He understood that not everyone was going to be happy when he became the next Hokage.

They stood like that for awhile, Naruto in the arms of Sasuke, gazing into each other eyes. Day and night their eyes were opposites, one representing the morning sky and the other the night sky. Two parts of the same whole, opposite and yet still the same. A sudden movement found each of them closer to the other, lips touching in a soft kiss. Who closed the space first? They didn't know, nor did they care. All that they cared about at the moment was the other, and the feeling of lips pressed against one another. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but a shy kiss, chased one so full of love that it was sweet, sweeter than honey or sugar. Sure they had "kiss" before but they were young and didn't really understand what was happening, at that time kissing was something gross that adults did.

Wow finally got it done. I wanted it longer but since I haven't posted a chapter in awhile I figure you guys will be fine with it. I was inspire but listening to music (and the fact I have the flu so I have a lot of time on my hands while lying in bed) And the night and day bit was inspire by Kyo Kara Maoh! When Conrad and Rodigus(Sp?) kinda bless the souls of Yuri and Ken about being everyone's sun and moon. Its just touching.


End file.
